iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
House Estermont
House Estermont of Greenstone'' is a noble house from Greenstone in the stormlands and is one of the principal houses sworn to House Baratheon of Storm's End. They rule the small island of Estermont east of Cape Wrath. Their arms depict a dark green sea turtle on pale green. Their motto is "Steady on". History Kings of Wrath In the Age of the Hundred Kingdoms, the lords of House Estermonts were kings in their own right and claimed the title Kings of Wrath. Their lands included the island of Estermont and the most of the Rainwood, and would give their name to Cape Wrath itself. The territories were eventually conquered by the Storm King Erlich III Durrandon, bringing the Kings of Wrath to an end. Storm Kings For many centuries, the Storm Kings of House Durrandon warred with its neighbors of the Reach, the riverlands, and Dorne. When the ironborn seized the riverlands, the Storm Kings made an enemy out of them as well. House Estermont defended the coasts from Dornish and Rhoynar warships, and countered ironborn fleets attempting to sail down the Blackwater with the aid of House Tarth of Evenstar Hall. During the War of Conquest, Orys Baratheon, one of Aegon I Targaryen's fiercest generals, and rumored to be his bastard brother, slew Argilac the Arrogant, last of the Storm Kings, and married his daughter, Argella. Thus, the stormlands passed from House Durrandon to House Baratheon, who in turn swore fealty to the victorious House Targaryen. The time of the Storm Kings had passed and the time of the Red Dragons and their Seven Kingdoms had arrived. Targaryen Dynasty Under Targaryen rule, the Baratheon storm lords continued to battle the Dornishmen until their incorporation into the Seven Kingdoms by King Daeron II Targaryen. When Daemon Blackfyre reared his head and launched his invasion of Westeros known as the Blackfyre Rebellion, the stormlands remained silent. It wasn't until after the sack of King's Landing, near the end of the war, when House Baratheon called its banners, including House Estermont, and crushed the loyalist houses of the Reach to the west. Blackfyre Dynasty TBA House Estermont at the start of 280 AC Family * '''Lord {Byron Estermont}', drowned in a storm near Cape Wrath. ** Lady {Wylla Manderly}, drowned in a storm near Cape Wrath. *** Lord Arthur Estermont, the only son and heir of Byron and Wylla. *** Lady Jocelyn Estermont, the older daughter of Byron and Wylla. *** Lady Johanna Estermont, the younger daughter of Byron and Wylla. *** Beric Storm, the bastard son of Byron and the sailor's widow. He was exiled to Essos for unspoken reason and lived seven years as a sellsword before returning home to Greenstone. * Ser Duncan Estermont, the first of two younger brothers of Byron. Knighted by Prince Regent Aemond Blackfyre in the name of King Daemon III Blackfyre in King's Landing after Durran's Defiance. * Ser Kevan Estermont, the second of two younger brothers of Byron. Knighted by Prince Regent Aemond Blackfyre in the name of King Daemon III Blackfyre in King's Landing after Durran's Defiance. Household * Ser Monfryd of the Eastbeach, castellan of Greenstone. He often quarrels with his younger twin brother over ownership of their flint tower on Eastbeach. * Ser Matthos of the Eastbeach, man-at-arms of Greenstone. He often quarrels with his older twin brother over ownership of their flint tower on Eastbeach. * Maester Qhorin, counselor and historian. He is well-read and knows Westerosi history by heart simply for the love of it. * Septa Shyra, tutor of Byron's daughters. She had once lived in the women's cottages on Quiet Isle for seven years. * Prince Xhobar Zhaqu, exiled prince of Tall Trees Town. He hopes to find supporters in Westeros to reclaim his land from the child queen Xhala Raaso. Category:House Estermont